


Bite

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Kisame Hoshigaki, Consensual Underage Oral Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Itachi Uchiha, Protective Kisame, Sex Pollen, Sort Of, Why is this a common ItaKis plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: Itachi doesn't break their eye contact when he softly plants his palms on the low table between them, leans over said table,And bites Kisame on the bicep.They stare at each other for a minute. Kisame can't say he isn't perplexed.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Itachi has been more quiet than normal. There's something off about the sixteen year old that Kisame hasn't quite been able to put his finger on.

Not that it matters.

Itachi has always handled his problems quick and concise.

It could, perhaps be that he's a little tipsy. But he's been watching Kisame extremely close over the last thirty minutes. 

Not that it particularly bothers him. If the Uchiha is looking to pick a fight, Kisame is just going to go back to his quarters and go to sleep. And Itachi literally cannot stop him. 

He gaze meets vermillion again and Itach's head tilts down. Chin lowering closer to his chest. 

But his eyes stay locked on Kisame's. 

Three years of traveling with this stoic human and Kisame still has days where Itachi is unreadable. 

Itachi doesn't break their eye contact when he softly plants his palms on the low table between them, leans over said table, 

And bites Kisame on the bicep. 

They stare at each other for a minute. Kisame can't say he isn't perplexed.

The dark haired man lets go and the swordsman still doesn't move. Is waiting to see what the Uchiha will do next. 

His tongue laves over the impacted area and Kisame's brows draw up.

Maybe he shouldn't have worn his tight, sleeveless top. He hasn't taken his gaze from the sharingan wielder's and the tomoe spin almost lazily. He's still perplexed about what Itachi's exact intentions are but that tongue was a little wicked when it smoothed over his skin. 

He watches the Uchiha come around the table to him. Wonders if the pace is that of a stalking panther or a timid child. He isn't sure when he looks for clues in the younger man's face. It's sealed off from him. 

But the tomoe are still spinning so he assumes it's that Itachi is nervous. 

He can detect the slightest of quivers in the Uchiha's hands when both palms come down on his thigh. Steadying himself. Testing his idea as to what's transpiring, Kisame leans towards him, tilting his head a little to the right. Itachi pushes down on the firmness of the Swordsman's muscle. It elevates him enough that he closes the last few inches between them. 

He's trembling a little, Kisame notes. So he keeps his hands to himself. Itachi's mouth opens slightly and Kisame matches him. Tries to be mindful of how small the dark haired man's mouth is in comparison. 

The younger man's tongue slides along the blue man's bottom lip and he pulls Itachi into his lap.

Their tongues twist and he lets Itachi explore his mouth, leans back on his hands just a little so he doesn't get ahead of himself.

But the dark haired man is already there. Shifts away slightly to pull his own shirt over his head before coming back to the older man. Kisame can't help the noise in his throat when Itachi's hands move feather light down his neck, over his chest, and down his well defined abs. 

They push under his shirt, ring catching on the fabric and Samehada's wielder starts an achingly slow grind. Itachi breaks away then, lies his head against Kisame's shoulder as he pants. 

It's at this point Kisame decides to slide his right hand up the back of Itachi's thigh to bring him closer for better friction. Gives the highest point a gentle squeeze. The Uchiha sinks his teeth into the blue man's shoulder and the older man groans. The fingers of his left hand tangle tight in dark strands at the base of his neck. 

Perhaps too tight, because this is when Itachi starts to pull away. " _S-stop._ " 

Kisame's hands still, remove themselves from the sixteen year old and Itachi throws himself out of the bigger man's lap. Breathing hard. 

They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity and he waits for some sort of explanation. 

Itachi is trembling again. It's minute, but Kisame has learned the Uchiha's tells. 

"Itachi-san?" He asks when the Uchiha has stayed tight-lipped for at least a full minute, just looking at him. 

"I," He starts. Cuts himself off and runs his tongue along his bottom lip. "I thought I was ready." 

Kisame holds his hands up, a gesture of surrender, "I'm flattered that I'm on your _to-do_ list, but there's no pressure."

Itachi looks like he wants to say something else. Instead, he stands. Moves back to his side of the table. It's almost like a new boundary. A wall between them that the Uchiha had temporarily removed. 

"How drunk are you?" He asks. 

Itachi frowns, says. "Am I slurring?" 

xXx 

The target had somehow slipped away, blowing some sort of powder in Itachi's face before melting into the earth. 

_Insult to injury,_ Kisame thinks. 

"We'll regroup," Says Itachi. "Start back up in the morning."

He's seventeen now, but he's been a little off over the last few months. Kisame has been thinking about making him go to see a healer. 

They get back to the inn and Itachi beelines for the shower. Which isn't unlike him, except for the urgency with which he disappears. 

The younger man is gone for thirty minutes, then fourty-five and Samehada's wielder would think nothing of it, if it weren't for the unsteady chakra that suddenly begins to flair. He rises from his book on earth techniques, raps his knuckles on the door. "You good?" 

"Fine," Itachi calls back. His voice is strained and his chakra flairs again. It's going to get unwanted attention if he keeps this up. 

Gently, he tries the knob and the door pops open. 

"Don't," Itachi gasps as it swings open of its own accord. He's sitting on the tile with his back against the wall of the tub, one arm slung over the lip of the basin, the other outstretched uselessly in a gesture of keeping Kisame away. 

And he's stark naked. 

"This a regular thing for you?" Asks Kisame. 

Itachi shakes his head, practically panting. "Too hot." 

He must be feverish because when Kisame steps in, the tile is relatively warm. His whole body is flush. The older man kneels in front of him. "That powder, huh?" 

"I don't give a fuck if they want the target alive. I'm going to Tsukuyoumi them." 

"Can't burn it out?" 

"Miscalculated the incubation period." 

With a sigh, Kisame stands, washes his hands. He'd removed his cloak as soon as they'd gotten in but he hadn't the chance to clean up as Itachi had commandeered the bathroom. 

He kneels again. The Uchiha watches him warily but Kisame ignores it. His thumb pushes past Itachi's lips and down onto his tongue. The muscle writhes around the pad of his finger as Itachi growls, hands gripping at him. Even with both hands, he can't completely encircle the older man's wrist. 

His right hand wraps softly around Itachi's dripping dick and the eyes of the dark haired man squeeze shut. Teeth press down on the digit in his mouth but the blue man doesn't mind. 

The Uchiha is already tightly wound and he knows it won't take long. It only takes two strokes for Itachi to start following his hand, hips desperate as he breathes hard around Kisame's thumb. The thumb of his right hand swipes over the tip and the other man is arching. 

His teeth clamp hard enough that Kisame thinks Itachi might be trying to remove his thumb as he coats the older man's palm. 

They sit in silence until Kisame pulls his thumb from the Uchiha's mouth, washes his hands again and sits back down. 

His body is still flushed but he's pulled it together enough that he can burn it out himself. He's back to normal in minutes. 

Kisame takes the opportunity to remove his own clothes, steps past Itachi and into the shower. He's hoping the Uchiha will catch the hint and leave him alone with the hot water and memory of his warm, wet mouth. 

Instead, Itachi steps in behind him. Kisame glances back, hoping the Uchiha will note his annoyance. But their eyes meet and the older man just stares. His mouth feels a little dry at the sight of the dark haired man. Wet, and predatory. 

"Itachi-" Starts Kisame but Itachi's fingers, deceptively delicate, wrap around his arm and draw him back. It reverses their position and the water drips over Itachi in rivulets that collect on his chest and hips. 

And the ex-Mist nin can't decide if it's the cold air or Itachi's hungry gaze that gives him goosebumps. The younger man pushes him against the wall, stands on top toes but still can't reach what he wants. Kisame chuckles, dips down to oblige him. Mouths meld and Itachi's breath picks up. 

He nips at Itachi's bottom lip as the dark haired man pulls away, runs the tip of his tongue over Kisame's jaw. He leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses over the blue man's neck and chest, scrapes his teeth over his prominent collarbone. 

Kisame groans, reminds himself to avoid touching Itachi's hair as his hands smooth down the Uchiha's sides and up his back. Wonders if Itachi has noticed the difference in his anatomy just yet but his thoughts sputter to a halt as he watches the Uchiha's tongue trace every inch of his washboard abdominals. Vermilion eyes never moving from his face. 

"Goddamn," Kisame breathes. 

He doesn't break eye contact when he moves to take Kisame in hand. Pulls away just slightly when he's met with two instead of one. And Kisame laughs at the surprise on the Uchiha's face. Expects him to collect himself, put his clothes on, and leave. 

It's Kisame's turn to be surprised when that wicked tongue flicks over the glans of the right one, his right hand presses to the blue man's hip and his left hand starts a slow rhythm on Kisame's left shaft. The older man doesn't realize his hand has strayed to Itachi's hair until it's being slapped away. 

He takes a breath to apologize but anything he might say dies in his throat as Itachi's mouth wraps around him. The Uchiha's hands both move to his hips, push him hard against the wall as he works Kisame deeper. Urging him still as he tilts his head this way and that, wrapping Kisame in tight heat inch by mind-numbing inch. 

The older man is breathless as he watches. Itachi is focused completely on his efforts. He shivers as the Uchiha's teeth brush against the base of his right cock, totally enveloped inside. 

This is when the dark haired man looks up at him and swallows. Kisame thinks he's howling as he's dragged over the edge by the tight, rippling muscles of the Uchiha's throat. Comes embarrassingly fast. Itachi just watches him, swallows around him again. 

"Kami," Says Kisame. As the dark haired man slowly pulls off him. Gags slightly as the head brushes his uvula. "That was unexpected." 

Itachi shrugs, washes his hair in the now lukewarm water. 

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Asks the ex-Mist nin. He'd met many a bed partner who couldn't fit him in more than halfway and frequently had to use either one or both hands. 

Itachi doesn't reply. Steps out of the shower and dries off. 

"Goddamn," Kisame says again when he's alone in the cold water.


	2. Chapter 2

It's six months after their last encounter that Kisame makes Itachi go to the healer in Rivers.

They give him a prognosis of a slow death. A few prescriptions to make it drag even slower.

Itachi waits until they've made it back to Ame to push Kisame into the grass. His fingers are just about frantic as he pushes Kisame's cloak open, sheds his own. His tongue doesn't even wait for the older man's lips to part, presses inside and seeks out the opposing muscle.

The ex-Mist nin can't contain the pleased noise he makes low in his throat as Itachi's hands slip under his shirt. His breath catches when the younger man's thumb brushes over his nipple.

He pushes the Uchiha back, pulls the dark haired man's shirt over his head.

His hands pull at Kisame's shirt and the blue man obliges. Itachi toes off his shoes, pants coming off and the swordsman realizes he should be watching out for the Uchiha who is now totally vulnerable. 

_Crazy fucker_ , Thinks the older man. 

In his defense, he did just find out his days were numbered. The dark haired man pulls the waist band of Kisame's pants. Slides the flat of his tongue up the underside of the right shaft, then the left and the ex-Mist nin can't help but lament the unfairness of it all. 

He presses both of them together and slowly slides his tongue back and forth from one end of the glans to the other before circle the head of each with the tip of his tongue. 

"Itachi," He gasps. "You're pushing it." 

The Uchiha rises up, glides a slick, sticky hand over Kisame's left shaft and the blue man takes a long minute to realize it's lubricant. 

And then Itachi is pressing down on him. Eyes closed, body quivering. He tries to remain absolutely still as the Uchiha works him inside. 

Halfway in, Kisame says, "I think that's as good as it-" 

Itachi shifts, slaps the older man on the abdominals hard enough to sting a little and Kisame goes silent. 

So he waits, runs his hands over Itachi's sides and up his thighs. Then, his mouth opens involuntarily as Itachi's body completely gives way. He slides down to the hilt, head tilted back, chest heaving. 

He looks almost inhuman like that. Alabaster skin glistening, back arched just slightly. His lips and arousal are dark with need. 

He doesn't dare disturb the perfection that's wrapped tightly around him. Itachi seems to finally be able to focus because his left hand braces on the older man's chest but his right hand presses his own shaft against Kisame's right dick. 

"L-let me do that," Says Kisame. His hand knocks the younger man's away. "My hands are bigger." 

He tries to keep with the rhythm of Itachi's rolling hips but his head is spinning. His lips are parted, eyes almost longing and Kisame props himself up on his free elbow to kiss the dark haired man. 

He's starting to feel the tension in them both break when Itachi pulls off. He's gasping and Kisame tries not to be pissed at practically being edged. "Itachi?" 

The Uchiha shifts, grabs Kisame's hand and draws him up. Repositions them so he's behind Itachi who's on his knees. 

"Please," Says the Uchiha so softly Kisame thinks he might have imagined it. 

This time he's able to press in with no resistance. Itachi pushes back, makes a desperate noise. 

Feeling a little desperate himself, he grips Itachi's hips, pistons hard and fast and the younger man pants. "Don't stop," He says. He repeats it enough that it's almost like a mantra. 

Longer, slender fingers grab his hand, directs it into his hair. Kisame gives it a soft, experimental tug and the Uchiha groans. His grip tightens, he pulls harder and Itachi cries out. His voice is almost at it's zenith when he trembles. Makes a choked noise, and drops. His body clamps tight on Kisame and he comes hard.

He eases out, lies down next to the Uchiha. His hair is mused, tangled from the ex-Mist nin's fingers. His eyes are half-lidded when he looks at Kisame. "Fuck." 

"We could have been doing that this whole time," Says Kisame. 

Itachi rolls his eyes. "Doubtful."


End file.
